bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/A calm before the storm
Drip...drop...drip..drop Blood is dripping from the hanged man's body into the bucket below. Drip...drop...drip..drop The oozing sweet, sweet blood. The hypnotic rhythm of the dripping blood is so appealing to the denizens of the night, such as me. I put my finger on a blood drop that drip outside of the bucket and put it into my mouth. A strange euphoria runs through my mind and stops as quickly as it arises leaving me crave for more. It didn't take long to turn me native. When one takes blood ministration, they want the next, and after the second, they can't stop thinking of getting the third. No surprise that most Yharnamites are heavy users of blood. Sooner or later, we will all become flesh-hungry beasts. "Drink it, Luna. Don't refuse your nature" Says James, a young hunter in church attire. "You look as pale as a body drained of blood" Owen, an old hunter in the mahogany cloak adds. "Besides you need to regain strength. " I reluctantly take a vial and quickly drink it up. My vision become clearer and my headache is better. Last week we decide to plant a blessed eye into my right eye socket. The operation went wrong when the bandage wasn't clean enough and I got blood poisoned. Since then I have a blood-letting every two days to expel the bad blood. "The passage ahead is safe," says Sophia- the second female hunter of the quartet who just comes back from a quick scout. "Take another if you feel needed, Luna. We already have enough food and blood til spring, you don't really have to hunt with us every night. I'd rather you stayed in bed until you are ready" I try not to look in her eyes while finishing my bloody drink. James helps me on my feet. Then our quartet travels to the Forbidden Woods with a handcart full of dead bodies. We trade dead bodies for the villagers' buckwheat and quicksilver bullets. I don't know what they do to the bodies and I don't want to know. Though their nature is questionable, they are a valuable ally. Besides they often generously provide us with aid should we ever need it, of course, if they have a share of the loot. Owen and James were a formidable duo when they were holy blades of the church. Sophia was both a hunter and a white church doctor who was married to James. They, along with a hundred and twenty-four members of the Holy Blade renown their vows after they learned about the true nature of Blood Healing and what became of the children in the orphanage run by the Healing Church. Siding with the eccentrics Powder Kegs, they go by the name The Green Willow, which represents a false love. Before abandoning the shady church, they set the Grand Cathedral ablaze and sabotaged the wagons which carry bodies to the School of Mensis- a branch of the Healing church. Though they fought bravely and the plan was good, their up rising was unsuccessful and most of them were slaughtered on that day. Only forty-five members were able to escape. Seven years ago, on the moonlit night when the Green Willow gather a hundred hunstmen under their command and launch a full-scale attack on the church hunters in Old Yharnam. The attack, however, proved disastrous. That night, when the red moon hung low, the line between man and beasts blurred and all factions suffered q great loss on that night. Old Yharnam was burned to the ground. The last surviving members of the Powder Kegs, out of grief, have sworn to stand guard in the ruins, eliminating all hunters that venture down there. The Green Willow suffered the most loss, only four members survived the raging flame and most believed the Green WIllows have been eliminated that night. I joined this group two months ago after Thog, a member of the group sacrificed his life saving me from a dark beast. We are sworn enemies of the church and we have to operate in secret, unlike our allies the Powder Kegs.Underneath our regular hunter attire, there is a linen gambeson, which acts as an armour and doubles as a winter coat... Now, on the track to the Forbidden Woods, snow is falling heavier and heavier. Even with extra coats, I still feel the cold. I lit four hand lanterns and give them to my company and one for myself. Owen is repulsed by the fire but he recluctantly accept it. Nothing burns like the cold. The wind is howling in the forest of conifers and sometimes a sudden breeze gave us a shiver. A snowstorm is coming. The tree gets thicker and we soon arrive at the village gate. A rifleman great us and two more villagers show up with two boxes of quicksilver bullets and several bottles of poison extracted from the snake balls in the woods. We exchange the goods and trade a few words before venturing back to our cave. The next day, we gather by the fire and repairing out gears. Sophia comes to my bed with a small wooden chest in her hand. "A present for you, I trade two blood cocktail for it" I open the chest and quite surprise to find it's just a cracked skull. "Er... A skull?" The other hunters laugh and tell me that I lack eyes on the inside. Sophia holds my hand and put them into the open of the skull. I feel so cold as if I am putting in a winter lake. "Crush it, whatever you can touch," Sophia tells me gently. I feel as if something invisible is slithering in the skull, and it's as cold as the abyss. Suddenly, as I crush the invisible chilling thing, a black smoke with glittering dots like the starry night appears and go as fast as it came. "So beautiful" I exclaim while look at the old hunters quizzically. James asks me if my vision gets any better and I remarks that crushing the invisible thing does make me feel easier. Strangely enough, when I close my left eye, from the eye they implanted, I see blurry images. I tell him that the blessed eye seems to provide some vision now. Owen looks at me meaningfully. "Mark my words, Luna. One day, you will see clearly. You will see." We spend the next week inside as a snowstorm is raging outside... Category:Blog posts